


Penmanship Lessons

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [348]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Series, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You want to help Daddy with Papa's list?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 September 2016  
> Word Count: 306  
> Prompt: teach  
> Summary: "You want to help Daddy with Papa's list?"  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Funny story, this was supposed to focus on Shay and the hellhounds, but for some reason, my mind focused on Jacob instead of the hounds. And you know what? I'm okay with that. This sweet little vignette is the kind of thing that I like to write.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Doing, Daddy?"

James looks up from the pad of paper in front of him to meet the curious gaze of his four-year-old son. The smile comes to his lips instantly as he sees the boy already in his pajamas.

"Is it bedtime already?" he asks, helping Jacob up onto his lap.

Shaking his head, Jacob snuggles into his chest. "Baff early. Papa's takin' one now."

James can hear the soft strains of Bach playing and chuckles. "Papa's listening to his sleepy music in the tub, isn't he?" When Jacob grins and nods, he nods, too. "Then I guess it's you and me for a while, huh?"

"Doing, Daddy?" Jacob asks, pointing to the pad on the table.

"I'm writing out a list for your Papa. He's going shopping tomorrow and I want to make sure he gets some stuff that we need."

"I write, too?"

"You want to help Daddy with Papa's list?" When Jacob nods, James flips to a new page and picks up the pen. "Okay, buddy, you hold a pen like this." He demonstrates how he holds it, then offers it to Jacob. "Can you try it?"

The boy struggles a bit. "It hard, Daddy."

"I know it is. How about I hold it and you put your hand on mine while we write?"

"No! I write."

James grins at the stubborn set of his son's jaw. "Okay, you can hold it like your crayons and I'll put my hand on yours to help you. What should we write to Papa? Should we tell him that we love him?"

"I love Papa and Daddy."

"I know you do, Jacob." He gently shapes his hand around Jacob's then. "Okay, this is how we write it." With the patience that he has honed on the job, James helps his son write a letter to Patrick.


End file.
